Days and Nights in Bon Temps
by luckymonday
Summary: This is about what would happen if the characters from True Blood from Vampire Diaries. I'm going to start it from the beginning of TB. Not all the characters are story and some don't have the same plot lines from either series. I think this with be T rated for the most part. If needed to I'll change to M. Sookie is main character more are involved but I don't want to spoil the fun


Disclaimer: I have no official rights to the TrueBlood/Sookie Stackhouse/Vampire Diaries characters or plots. I am changing the sequence of events and entire plot lines. This is my first fanficton entry. I hope you like it! Please R &R I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Thanks!

Chapter One

Merlotte's is the only restaurant in Bon Temps, Louisiana that serves alcohol. The food is at best average. Patrons who want something special should drive to either Monroe or Shreveport. Merlottes is successful because it is convenient for locals and also because there haven't been any vampire sightings.

Vampires have recently announced their existence to the world. Fear and hatred were how most Bon Temps residents felt, most not all. Sookie Stackhouse for instance felt a tad fearful but mostly relieved and elated that there were other different people out there like her.

Sookie is not a vampire but she is very different from most humans. She can hear the private thoughts of everyone around her. She is a telepath. Sometimes it's handy to know what someone is thinking. As a waitress at Merlotte's if a customer is having an internal debate about whether or not to order the fries (due to calorie content) Sookie might suggest the sweet potato fries or a side of broccoli. Most of the time Sookie felt that her "gift" was actually a hindrance. Imagine knowing that your best friend thought you were looking fat in your skinny jeans. And dating, forget it. Sookie went on a few dates with some of the boys in town but there was always something they were thinking that put her off. One boy wondered if she was blonde from head to toe, another wondered how much of a good girl she really was or if she would go to third base when they got back to the car. Ick! No more dating for Sookie. Now that Sookie has made peace with being celibate she just ignores the lewd thoughts of men that ogle her.

All that was about to change. On an unseasonably hot fall night a tall man entered Merlottes wearing a leather jacket dark denim jeans and biker boots. He wasn't sweating at all. Actually he looked composed and comfortable. Every other person in the place was in much less clothing and many were still perspiring. It was hard not to notice this man not only because he appeared unaffected by the hot temperatures but because he was absolutely gorgeous. The tall stranger was blonde, muscular, and confident in his appearance. His pale blue eyes added to his handsome appearance but also made him look distant. Sookie definitely thought there was something different about the blond man, and she liked it.

The newcomer took sat in a booth in the back of the bar. He didn't seem to notice that everyone there was staring at him. Sookie was also intrigued but unlike her peers she wasn't at all fearful. She waited to see if Arlene was going to walk up to the back booth since that was her section but it soon became obvious that the redheaded waitress had no intention of going over to the new customer.

"Hello welcome to Merlotte's," Sookie said excitedly, " Would you like a dinner or beverage menu?"

" No, I'm waiting for someone," The stranger said coldly without looking at Sookie. "He should be here in just a moment."

Sookie walked away without another word. She was not used to such rudeness. One thing she did notice was that she couldn't hear the strangers thoughts. How unusual! She made sure to drop her the wall she used as a shield in her head that blocked out most people's thoughts to try to hear his thoughts. She didn't hear anything. This was the first time she didn't hear a thought or sense what emotion someone around her was feeling.

The only reason she was able to get over the strangers abrupt dismissal was his comment that someone would be joining him. She had no doubt that the 2nd stranger would be just as interesting at the first. This small town didn't see many unknown people. Strangers were considered intruders, trespassers even. Sookie was glad for the entertainment, and hopeful. She didn't know what she was hopeful for but somehow she knew if this man was willing so stop into the bar she worked in more would follow.

Moments later a second stranger entered the small bar. This man was not quite as tall or as clothed as the first stranger. He was also exceedingly handsome. Sookie could not decide which man's appearance was more pleasing. This man had brown hair piercing blue green eyes and chiseled features. The second stranger walked to the back booth to join the only other unfamiliar face in the bar.

Walking back to the booth not in her station Sookie welcomed the second man and again offered menus. Dang, she couldn't read this person's thoughts either.

"We'll both take a bottle of True blood. I'd prefer B positive and my friend usually gets his A negative but if those options aren't available we'll have to be satisfied with whatever is," The second man said right away. He wasn't as rude as the man sitting across from him had been but then again Sookie didn't feel all warm and cuddlely afterward either. Trueblood! That was a first. Sookie was glad that Sam, the owner, decided to stock up on the synthetic blood beverage months earlier.

The blonde man oggled his companion not saying anything. It didn't take a telepath to see that the blonde was shocked at his brunette friends request. He quickly composed himself though and nodded in agreement to the order.

Sookie could hear so many different thoughts from the people around her in regards to the order coming from that particular booth. None were positive. TrueBlood was only ingested by had been a few vampires in the town of Bon Temps. At gas stations, or convenience stores. Without fail every vampire that came into the small town was either turned away or ignored entirely. Usually Bon Temps was not their intended destination anyway and the vampires had stopped because they were was not right off a major road or highway so it would not be an accidental stop. Merlottes finally had its first vampire customers.

"We do have True Blood but I'm not sure what kind we have in stock right now," Sookie said biting her lip. Rather than stand there looking flustered she turned away from the men and walked quickly to the bar. She found the bottles of true blood in the back of the bar's mini fridge. No B positive or A negative. She was glad the brown haired stranger had said other types would be accepted.

"We only have O positive. I'm sorry," Sookie told the two men. She opened the bottles and poured the dark burgundy liquid into glasses and put one in front of each man. She remembered the instructions from the man that delivered the True Blood and made sure that the bottles were heated in the microwave before serving. Vampires only drank True Blood warm because that was when it most mimicked human blood. At the time that idea grossed her out but now she was glad that she wasn't going to look stupid to the new men by giving it to them cold.

"Thank you," The blond man said. Sookie could hear in his voice that he expected her to leave them after giving them their "dinner" and she was about to but then the second man turned to her. "Come now Eric thats no way to talk to nice and attractive females," He said with a smirk and an eyebrow raised in Sookie's direction. Eric sighed but didn't say anything else.

" I must apologize for my friend. He should realize that we are in the South and while we are here courtesy is expected. I know this because I am from Virginia and have manners. My name is Damon," The brunette stranger said. He looked up at Sookie with his sultry blue green eyes and slowly smiled. Then he looked back to Eric. It was as if he was challenging Eric to say something to the contrary.

Sookie wanted to hear more but before she could say anything back to Damon a group of rowdy men entered the bar. Looking at the clock she could see it was past eleven and from then until the bar closed the clientele would probably be less reserved than the ones that she had so far in her shift. It would be selfish to expect Sam and Arlene to handle the weekend rush. She would have to wait until the crowd died down to have a conversation with Damon and Eric. If the crowd died down at all.

" I'd love to talk with you boys more but I must attend to my other tables," Sookie said. As she was turning to go to the new arrivals she heard Eric say, "Sweetheart we haven't been boys for a long time now."

The rest of the night wasn't as eventful. Then a few minutes after midnight Eric and Damon paid their bill and left Merlotte's.

Sookie didn't know if she would ever see them again. But she really hoped so.


End file.
